


we're finally there

by sweetpeater



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, spoiler alert they both die, this is sad, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeater/pseuds/sweetpeater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been shot before. Many times, actually. But he knows this is endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're finally there

There's a burning sensation growing in his chest. A contradicting numbness is beginning in his limbs. He can regenerate, heal pretty quickly. This time, it's not enough.

* * *

He's been shot before. Many times, actually. But he knows this is endgame. The bullet pierced his lung, scraped his heart. He knows. 

He's ready.

* * *

He coughs. "Buck."

"Yeah, Steve?"

A pause. "I think we're there."

"We're...where?"

A longer pause, followed by a weak, wet cough. "The end of the line."

He makes a tiny noise of acknowledgement. A hand fumbles around before finding the other's. His vision is growing hazy.

"Alright, pal. Let's go."

 

 


End file.
